guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Befriending the Kurzicks
Buying the Faction? As the quest describes, apperently you can buy faction. Anyone where from? ::You can bribe priests at resurrection shrines of opposing side. Bribe costs 50 gold, gets you 10 faction and allows you to use that shrine. :::So you could spend 50K to get the 10K kurzick faction needed for this quest. ::::I'm trying to get 10k Kurz Faction by shrines. I need 20 faction more but everytime I kill a monster it doesn't give me +5 Faction. ~Yikey :::::Talk to a Kurzick Priest and get their blessing. --Kale Ironfist 05:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Switching? If you do Befriending the Luxons/Kurzicks, then decide to switch to the other side are you always going to Luxon or Kurzick? Here is an example: My friend chose the luxon side and then he got sick of it, can he become kurzick and do "befriending the Kurzicks?" :You can do both. The slight problem is that Luxon/Kurzick merchants/skill trainers won't talk to you if you have more or equal faction points with the opposing faction. You should still be able to obtain quests however, and also do missions like Fort Aspenwood and The Jade Quarry to gain more faction. Also, your friend can spend his Luxon faction to get Jadeite, just to lower his Luxon faction, then do a Kurzick quest or two to gain Kurzick faction, and you'll essentially "become" a Kurzick. --Chrono traveller 11:03, 7 June 2006 (CDT) All the quests? I'm almost certain this is incorrect. I know I have a couple left over quests I haven't done, and I didn't do any Competitive missions until after Unwaking Waters. Has anyone else experienced this? --Chrono traveller 11:07, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :Non-repeatable sources of faction available before completing this quest: Arborstone mission (500), Journey to HzH (250), Charting the Forests (500), Song and Stone (1000), Artistic Endeavors (750), The Beak of Darkness (750), Wardens on the March (750), The Ancient Forest (750), The Experimental Weaponsmith (750), Melodic Gaki Flute (750), Discord Wallow Lyre (750), Rhythm Drinker Drum (750), Envoy of the Dredge (750), Temple of the Dredge (750), Revolt of the Dredge (750), and A New Escort (750). Total faction: 12250. --Shattered Self 14:05, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::That's an accurate list, but the total is 11500, not 12250. See also Talk:Faction (Kurzick) for a list. Krenn 17:42, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Can multiple characters on the same account do this quest at the same time? 10K faction is quite a lot to get at once. Could I get all my characters to House zu Zelter and then get quest credit for all of them at once using the same 10K kurzick faction? :Yes you can. please sign your comments with ~~~~ --ST47 19:05, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::It doesn't actually spend the points that you've earned. 68.121.17.141 02:48, 27 January 2007 (CST) I am not the one that asked the first question but I still assume that it might go here. When you complet that question it's more than obvious to me that you don't lose your Kurzicks points but are we losing some Luxons points ? Since when we give Kurzicks points to your guild you lose some of your Luxons points. --66.131.152.187 19:26, 9 February 2007 (CST) :You do not lose any faction for either side at the completion of this quest. For instance, if you had built up 10,000 of both Kurzick and Luxon faction, complete Befriending the Kurzicks, you will still have 10,000 faction for each. --Zampani 19:45, 9 February 2007 (CST) Tip If you are going to start next characters after completing storyline with your current ones, you can save (by not accepting) rewards for Kurzicks' primary quests (like The Defenders of the Forest and/or Into the Whirlpool) for future use as accepting these rewards is not required to follow the story in the game. When you create new characters then you could accept these "old rewards" to gather nice amount of factions. Rafal 04:23, 28 January 2007 (CST) stuff i did this quest i dont remember alot but if i do the luxon one will i also be able to use their marchants and service npc and stuff like this? - 69.248.175.25 00:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :The ability to use merchants in Luxon or Kurzick controlled areas depends on how much faction you have on both sides. If Luxon is higher, you can use Luxon merchants and stuff, and not Kurzick, and vice-versa. If they're equal (like 0 or 10,000) then I'm pretty sure you can't use either --Gimmethegepgun 01:02, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yes they will also refuse to serve you if have 0 points in their faction. So there is nothing stopping you from befriending both sides. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:08, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks - (Chrisworld)69.248.175.25 14:21, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Ok guys, my guild is now LUxon, i got 0 Faction in both sides, did both Befriendsing quests, heres the thing, i can ONLY talk to the luxons not the kurz, so i guess it really dosent matter... - 69.248.175.25 11:09, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :No, that is correct, if you align with a faction, then if all else is the same, then the game will use that guild's alignment. --Wolfie (talk| ) 20:29, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Bug with Quest Acquisition If you already have the 10k Kurzick Faction when you speak to Count zu Heltzer he will not offer you this quest, but will instead offer you The Defenders of the Forest(tDotF), any character that speaks to Count zu Heltzer while your account has 10k faction will be unable to take this quest. If you reduce your faction below 10k you will not be able to take either Befriending the Kurzicks or tDotF, if you have taken tDotF and abandoned it you will be able to take it again even if your faction is below 10k. This should not have much impact on the game, but you will miss out on the 10kXP (useful for levelling up Heroes) and the 700g. --Heurist 11:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Table of Nearby Quests I was trying to make a list of convenient quests to take around House zu Heltzer in order to achieve the 10,000 faction and came up with the following table: Is this useful to publish somewhere? Or maybe I just did ;-) Luke1138 20:08, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I was hoping something like this was in the article, I was looking for a table like that. Was disappointed that there wasn't, but I checked the talk page just out of curiosity. Thanks a lot. -- 09:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC)